This invention relates to chair sturctures, more particularly to chairs with foldable backs.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional chairs are bulky and therefore expensive to ship and difficult to store. The volume occupied by an assembled chair is usually far greater than the volume occupied by the same chair in a disassembled condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4750784 teaches an improved chair structure, as shown in FIG. 2, in which the upper portion of the chair back can be removed from the remaining part of the chair so as to decrease the volume of the chair in shipping and storing. However, the removed chair back may be lost during the shipping process.